Bonkilemonster as "Blaineley" (Global Drama)
17:36 Your second character is Blainley. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 17:36 oh Ok (: It was short... (: 17:37 It was over 10 minutes. Be quicker in your next audition. 17:38 First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 17:38 Just a sec (: 17:38 confessional: http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bonkilemonster/Blainley%27s_confessional 17:39 audition tape: http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bonkilemonster/Blainley%27s_audition_tape_-_Global_Drama 17:39 Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 17:41 No, Owen is not participating this season so Blainley should stay single (: 17:41 Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:43 Yes, I think she will be nicer and friendlier this season (: 17:43 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random. 17:43 TDFan1000 has changed nick to Cody| 17:43 Alejandro23 has changed nick to Blainley6 17:44 Oh, hey Blainley. 17:44 Hey Cody! 17:45 Did you noticed? :D 17:45 Notice? Notice what? 17:46 Oh come on Cody! I smille waaayyyy more 17:46 smile* 17:46 isn't that pretty? 17:46 Oh. I thought losing your job at Celebrity Manhunt would make you frown more. O.o 17:49 What you taking about? :D I'm totally not interested at those Celebrity stuff anymore! ---Although I'm still looking for the lawyer who sued me and made me lose my job!!--- I'm into friends! So, tell me about yourself Cody!! 17:49 talking* 17:50 Wow. :| 17:50 I guess you have become a more friendly person! Nice to hear it Blainley. :p 17:50 What are your plans now? 17:52 Oh you know, win a million dollars on this show... eat more sugar per a day, regular fun people's stuff! 17:52 Wow sounds awesome. Good luck with that. :D 17:53 We'll end the scene here 17:53 Cody| has changed nick to TDFan1000 17:53 (: 17:53 Awesome, thanks for trying out! The final cast list will be posted in late February to early March; make sure to check the main page frequently for the link. 17:53 As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave so we can call the next user in. If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 17:53 Awesome!!! thank you so much!! 17:54 so like are you gonna send it to TDIFan13 and that's it? (: 17:55 Yes, he reads all the auditions. 17:56 Thanks!!! bye (: 17:56 Blainley6 55fa948e@gateway/web/freenode/ip.85.250.148.142 has left #Pigs Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Auditions